Bloody Kiss
by xprincewolf09
Summary: a vampire Yuuri and a human Wolfram...
1. First Kiss

**A/N: **caio! I'm sorry for the uber late update, I kinda revised the chapters so that Yuuri won't be that OOC much…and thanks for the amazing reviews and corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOH OR BLOODY KISS…..

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>WRONG GRAMMARS AND OOC AHEAD

* * *

><p><strong>STILL READING?: <strong>REMEMBER, I WARNED YOU..

* * *

><p>It is located in a remote area in the mountains.<p>

Only hunters or people in search of supernatural beings would ever dare to come…

There stands a great mansion, looking so grand but also eerie and seems to be surrounded by a dark sinister aura. It must have been the cause of pitch black surroundings that night that the mansion looks so intimidating. The mansion was massive just looking from the outside, you can assume that hundreds of rooms might be in there and thousands of people can be handled easily by the mansion. It was more of like a Victorian mansion with a widespread seems to be a garden out front. It was covered with crawling vines and plants allover, too dried unable to distinguish one from another. By looking at the mansion, it must have been standing for almost a century for no one took care of it for a long while. People wouldn't dare to venture the mansion for they believed it was cursed and it was whispered that they saw some bloodstain marks and something wandering around the mansion. They also assumed that there was a vampire resident in the mansion and if they came too close, they might be killed and sucked all of their blood.

A boy, with his golden curls seems to glow in the darkness and his emerald eyes gleams with pride, wearing an epaulet shirt in black and a skin-tight brown pants tucked in a knee-high boots, bravely approaches the mansion. Being followed by two older men, he silently observed the mansion before him.

"This is the cursed mansion." The blond boy heard from the older man behind him, in his late fifties with a platinum blond hair expertly swished back and a blue colored eyes was the blond boy's uncle, Stoffel Von Spitzweg accompanied by a man also in his late fifties was Raven, with a bluish-grey eyes and grey hair, who silently nodded his head appears to be siding with the other man. "Are you sure about this Wolfram?" he asked the blond boy whose name was Wolfram.

"Of course, I already left uncle Waltorana's place, so I'm going to stay here tonight." Wolfram scoffed, he immediately took a hold of keys bonded by a ring-shaped wire from his pocket, shuffling it looking for the right key, then moved toward the huge corroding gate to open it. The two older men looked at each other nervously and hesitated to follow the blond boy.

* * *

><p>In a room inside the mansion, the darkness appears to swallow the silhouettes talking to one another.<p>

"He is a very important guest, be sure to treat him _nicely_." A bespectacled boy said with a bluish-black hair and black eyes, who greatly emphasized his last word to the other occupant. He silently watched the blond boy unlatched the lock of the gate and entered the grounds of the mansion.

The other occupant, with his jet-black hair seems to challenge the darkness of the room and his onyx eyes filled with mischief, was settled in a throne-like chair with legs crossed oh so regally and his one hand supporting his heads as he leans on one side, merely chuckled. He seems to be greatly amused at the bespectacled boy antics to warn him. His lips then turned into a boyish smirk as his onyx eyes suddenly turned to blood-red slits while focusing at the blond haired boy.

* * *

><p>Wolfram's POV<p>

As I opened the giant double doors of the mansion, it creaked ever so loudly like a loud doorbell alarming the residents of the mansion that a visitor had arrived, I let my eyes focus to the darkness as I looked at the interior of the mansion. Inside was dark but also grand. The whole place was covered in dust and cob webs hung around the place. It smelt stuffy and it felt like walking on clouds with all the dust in the massive room. The ceilings are high but they are full of vast holes, some of the pieces were left hanging and kept on falling in the marble floor. Some chandeliers had fallen in the floor shattered pieces scattered everywhere. The glass windows were broken, only some pieces left to shield from the rain and its curtains were hanging loosely in their places, some were ripped and some were laying in the floor. The walls have cracks, it's good that it could still support the whole foundation, there are some old paintings, yellowed with age, hanging off are really dusty and some were broken and ripped apart. In the grand stairs, old and worn, standing in the middle of the wide space leading to the second story of the mansion covered by darkness giving it a mysterious feel. The room have a really wide space it must be a gathering hall or something, it doesn't have many furniture in here and the floor, and I think it's going to give in.

"Maybe this is a hall or something?" I whispered to myself. "I guess I can't live here after a –"

"AAAHHH!" Stoffel cried loudly as I hurriedly turned my head towards them. I saw that he was already being assisted by Raven.

"SOMEONE'S HOLDING MY LEG!" the older man cried more. I then went to check what is really going on until I saw that his leg had just coiled in the curtains resting on the floor. Stoffel immediately turned red from embarrassment and Raven helped freeing his leg from the curtain.

"What a wimp." I muttered as I carried on my observation to the room.

Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped, and a loud sounds of flapping was heard.

"AHH!"

"WOAH!"

Group of bats came suddenly flew towards us. We immediately dunked down to the cold marble floor with hands over our heads trying to shield it from the bats' attack. All of a sudden, I caught a sight of a boy, about my age, immerging from the shadows of the second story. He continued to walk towards the great stairs as his onyx eyes trained on us. Then, all of the bats that attacked us had left and flew outside with the double doors still open.

"W –who are you?! There's no trespassing here!" Stoffel shouted quite bravely as he, being supported by Raven, stood up. Then I too followed still focused at the boy's sudden appearance.

"Pfft, trespassing?" the boy in black cloak answered.

Even with my eyes were concentrated on the black-haired boy, he suddenly disappeared.

"Wha–" I breathed, unable to figure out what just happened.

And, almost instantly, the boy suddenly appeared behind Stoffel's back, before the older men could even react, the boy, without hesitation, slashed the neck of Stoffel with his razor-sharp nails.

"Stoffel-sama!" Raven shouted, he immediately ran to Stoffel's side to aid the older blood covered man.

Unable to process what to do, I stood paralyzed looking at the scene slowly being displayed before me, then something or someone caught my bewildered attention. It was the black-haired boy, he was standing not too far from where I was standing, with his onyx eyes turning to bloody-slits locked into mine, and he slowly maneuvered his now covered with blood hand to his mouth showing his sharp canine-like teeth.

"Vampire!" Raven shouted with an already fainted Stoffel in his arms. He seemed to have understood the whole situation a lot faster than I did, so he immediately ran towards the double doors carrying Stoffel to hastily leave the cursed mansion.

I too, tried to run away, but I was still paralyzed, it's like I'm under a spell unable to move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **thanks for reading this again, please continue to support(xD) this story and reviews are very very very much appreciated(gives me inspiration!). And to those who are waiting for the update of Yuuri in Wonderland, it may take a little while for I lost my notebook that I already wrote about the story TT_TT I'm sorry. And so, if someone review this story, I'll update the second chapter! see you after you reviewed, mwuahaha!xD


	2. Second Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own KKM or the Bloody Kiss manga

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>wrong grammars ahead.

* * *

><p>Then, ever so slowly, the black haired boy approached the pale faced Wolfram with a smirk plastered on his face. The blond felt anxious as he stared at the red-blood predator-like eyes that won't break its contact with the emerald ones. And now with the two of them were close to one another, Wolfram stiffened as the black haired boy stood behind him. The blond then felt an arm snake around his waist, he clenched his fists to his side trying to overcome a shiver, and fingers below his chin, forcing to tilt his head to one side. The blond felt a breath from his now vulnerable porcelain neck, before he can even gasp, he felt a wet surface suddenly caress his neck, with that, the blond snapped.<p>

'_Did he just licked me?!'_ the blond thought, red from embarrassment and rage, he immediately took a hold of one of the black-haired boy's arm.

"Eh?" before the black-haired boy could even react, he was tackled and thrown to the cold hard floor.

"OUCH!" the black haired boy whined, still laying on the marble floor, as he tried to sooth his now aching head. Wolfram, still red, was panting hard as he threw the other boy with too much force.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" the black haired boy whined more.

With that, Wolfram became angrier and snapped at the other boy.

"WHY YOU –!" the blond was ready to give more beatings to the black haired boy, and the latter, appears to be too scared of the blond, couldn't think of anything other than to try to defend himself by shielding head with his arms until –

"Please, please, we are already living in a civilized era, so let us all solve this in a civilized way." A bespectacled boy clad in black suddenly appeared, with his arms spread side by side, between the blond, in rage, boy and the oh so relieved black-haired boy.

Wolfram was shocked as the bespectacled boy suddenly appeared before him, he then glared at the newcomer with much intense for stopping Wolfram from hitting the black-haired boy who is still sitting at the cold marble floor.

The bespectacled boy now, faced the black-haired boy sitting in the floor and sighed loudly.

"Really, Shibuya. With your state right now, you are no better than a human." The bespectacled boy said as his hand on his hip and the other hand extended to help the boy in the floor who was called Shibuya. Shibuya then accepted the hand offered and lifted himself up, he started to pat himself to dust free himself until he felt an intense glare that could easy burn a hole on him. The black-haired boy slowly lifted his head and his eyes beyond the bespectacled boy, and he was greeted by an angry yet beautiful emerald eyes.

_Will I be mesmerized or terrified?...TERRIFIED! ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED! _Shibuya thought as he took a step back and tried to protect himself using his one arm from the glare of the blond.

The bespectacled boy once again sighed loudly.

"Shibuya, you are acting like you're not a vampire at all." The bespectacled boy said as he shakes his head from left to right, and he sighed again.

"Shut up Murata!" the black-haired boy replied angrily at the bespectacled boy named Murata.

Then the blond boy came into realization, his eyes turned so wide unbelieving of what the other two boys are talking about so casually. He unconsciously took a step back away from the two talking boys which made the said boys look at him questioningly.

"Vampire?" the blond was unaware that he had said the word out loud.

* * *

><p>After some dragging and some hurtful words being shouted, the trio had arrived in a grandiose part of the mansion. Wolfram, being dragged by Shibuya and Murata, was left agape as he gaze at the wide lounge room. It was sparkling, white walls, grey marble floor, in the center two enormous almost semi-circle leather sofa facing each other, the one black in color with three white petit pillows and the other was white in color with three black petit pillows. In between the sofas, an oblong shaped tinted in black coffee table stand and below it a furry cream carpet lays. In the high ceiling, there a crystal chandelier glistening it's brilliance lightening the whole room. Then a large flat screen television was plastered on the one side of the white walls.<p>

The blond was shocked as he was being continued to be dragged by the two other boys. The blond then was leaded to the white colored leather sofa as Shibuya too sat beside him while Murata left seems to be looking for something. There was a silence around the two boys sitting side by side, but Wolfram was too busy looking around the room to notice. Then the bespectacled boy returned holding a first aid kit, he approached the blond boy and handed him the kit but the blond boy glared and raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy standing in front of him.

"What?" Wolfram asked irritatingly at the bespectacled boy. But Murata simply smiled at the blond while pointing at the black haired boy sitting beside the blond. The bespectacled boy received a questioning look but he simply shoved the kit on the lap of the blond and he proceeded to sit at the opposite sofa.

"Hmph." The blond glared at the kit on his lap and looked at the boy beside him, Wolfram then noticed some blood gushing out in the boy's temple.

"Hey wimp." Wolfram said as he faced the boy beside him.

"Don't call me wimp! What?" The boy then turned his face toward the blond but he was shocked how close the blond is to his face. He slightly moved backward as he saw a porcelain hand reaching out to his face.

"OUCH!" the boy whined as he felt the sting of the antiseptic soaked cotton ball.

"Stop moving wimp!" Wolfram growled as he moved closer at the whining boy, trying to clean and treat the wound.

"But it hurts, don't call me wimp!" Shibuya retorted as he tried to not to flinch too much as the blond forcibly treat his wound.

The bespectacled boy silently watch the two boys, he lightly chuckled on how they already forgot that he still existed and they seemed to be already close to one another. As Wolfram was about to put a Band-Aid on the wound, Shibuya suddenly spoke.

"You know, even if you don't do that, it'll gonna heal itself. I'm a vampire."

"Then you could have said that earlier!" the blond growled as he threw a pillow towards Shibuya quite harshly.

"Ouch!" the boy whined as the blond moved away from him.

"So, what's really happening here?" the blond glared as he asked the bespectacled boy who simply smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **waah new chapter! let's go swimming! Happy summer, review review!xD


	3. Third Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN KKM OR BLOODY KISS 

* * *

><p>"So, what's really happening here?" the blond glared as he asked the bespectacled boy who simply smiled.<p>

As Wolfram headed his way to the other end of the couch where the young vampire was in, the bespectacled boy spoke. "I'm Murata Ken. I'm also a vampire. And this guy-" he said as pointed at the sulking vampire puffing his cheeks "-is Shibuya Yuuri well, my friend."

"What are you two doing here?"

Murata chuckled lightly. "Well Von Bielefeld, we basically are living here but no worries, we got the permission of Lady Cheri to live here so –"

But he was cut off by the blond. "My mother?" Wolfram asked as he felt his voice to quiver a little which was didn't gone unnoticed by the double black beside him.

_What the heck is going on? My mother is alive? _Wolfram thought.

"Yes, Lady Cheri." The bespectacled boy said as he nodded his head.

"Wha –How?"

"We are actually friends with your mother, Lady Cheri. And she's kind enough to let us live this beautiful mansion. She is –"

"Where is she now?" Wolfram asked almost yelled at the bespectacled boy.

"I'm not really sure. Why? Hasn't Lady Cheri told you where she is?"

_More like she hadn't contacted me for the last three years! _He thought full of wrath, he had believed that his mother died in the sea during her travels. _I knew I shouldn't had believed to that Stoffel! Why Uncle Waltorana didn't told me about this! _He remained silent, he felt his eyes starting to water but he contained it as he pondered on things and trying to control his raging emotions. He was relieved that his missing mother was really alive as what was said by the bespectacled boy, he was disappointed why his mother hadn't contacted him for how many years and angry at himself for immediately believing that his mother was dead as his Uncle Stoffel said.

"Von Bielefeld?" Murata called, suddenly a little alarmed at the silent blond.

"Does she visit here?" Wolfram asked quietly making sure his voice won't quiver.

"Three months ago, she did." Yuuri said as he tried to join the conversation. He continued to observe the blond but he was shocked as the blond looked at him with a glint of envious in his emerald eyes.

"Will my mother visit here again?" he asked the bespectacled boy expectantly.

"Yes, but Lady Cheri mostly come and visit here quite unexpectedly." Murata smiled looking at the blond who was obviously disappointed to his answer.

"Did she gave you something to contact her or anything?" he asked quite desperate to meet his mother.

"She did. If I remember correctly, I think Lady Cheri left it on your room."

_My room? Here? _He thought."Where is the room?!" he shouted as he frantically stood up. "Take me there!"

"Yes Von Bielefeld. Calm down a little and I'll show you the way." The bespectacled boy said as he slowly stood up and led the way with the blond behind him. As the two left the room, Yuuri scratched the back of his head and silently followed the two.

* * *

><p>Wolfram's POV<p>

I clenched my fists as I follow Murata to this endless hallway. Thinking that it may take a little more time before reaching this so called 'my room', I tried my best to organize all the information these strangers had said to me. Knowing that my mother was actually alive in the past years, she didn't even bothered to contact us. It wouldn't hurt contacting us or even if it's just me. Now, feeling more depressed, I knit my eyebrows in frustration. I have to calm down, now that these guys told me that my mother is alive and I have a way to contact her. I just have to calm down and wait till we get to my room.

My room.

I have a room here? Is mother the one to –

"Umph!"

My thoughts were disrupted when Murata suddenly stopped making me bump into him and losing my balance. Expecting my butt to land on the cold hard floor however arms encircled themselves around my waist and a chest on my back. I flinched little, not expecting someone behind me. I looked up and saw that the wimp was the one who caught me. I was caught off guard when I saw his scolding face towards Murata.

"Hey that's dangerous." the owner of the arms said as it tighten around my waist making me blush a little about my clumsiness. Using his body as the leverage, I pushed myself back up.

Murata then finally spoke after stopping suddenly. "We're here." He said showing a double-door room.

I nervously stepped in front of the door, I noticed how the golden handle glistened and some blue colored crystals adorning it, I then clutched the golden handle but it was locked. I looked questioningly and angrily at Murata.

"Von Bielefeld, you should unlock it using the keys." He said calmly as he fixed his eye glasses on the bridge of nose.

I then took out the numerous keys from my pocket. "I have to try all of them?" I asked him impatiently.

"There should be some similarity in the key from the handle." Yuuri said making me jump forgetting that he was here too.

Looking at the countless keys, I started to aspect the keys, not giving too much attention to the ones that rusty or silver. After some time, I got a hold of a key in gold much like the handle and a blue crystal decorated the key.

_Well this should be it._

With the key, the door was unlocked. As I opened the double-doors, the whole room was flooded with the moon's light. Even without a proper lighting, it was beautiful and had already this calming effect. Then I heard the doors closed shut, I looked back and relieved that they didn't entered the room.

I then quickly scanned the room, it was enormous and the ceilings were high. There were some furniture, and the massive bed beside the glass wall where the moonlight entered.

I walked towards the massive bed as I saw something reflecting the moon's light.

It was a smartphone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **sorry if the plot wasn't exactly like the one in Bloody Kiss.. but I'll do my best to stay on the plotxD


	4. Fourth Kiss

_**BLOODY KISS **__**IV**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! Or the Bloody Kiss manga. 

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>wrong grammars ahead. Read if you dare! 

* * *

><p>As I slowly took a hold of the smartphone, I immediately scanned the contacts and saw that there was only a one contact saved. I then pressed call hoping it to connect to whoever the contact number was.<p>

"Hello?" A cheerful voice resounded through my ears, unable to contain my tears anymore I let out a sob. I suddenly can't feel my legs so I let myself fall in the comfy bed.

"M-mother." I cringed as I stuttered but then I heard a high pitched gasp on the other line.

"Wolf." She said confidently. "Wolf." She repeated again and again. I let out all my tears crying pathetically just hearing my mother's soothing voice. _She's alive._

"Mother." I said between sobs as I can also hear her stifle. I tried to contain my sobs as she continuously comforted me making me cry more.

"I'm so sorry Wolf, I've been a bad mother." She said as I shook my head not agreeing.

"No."

"Oh Wolf! I love you so very much, I'm sorry. I miss you." She said as she started to cry again.

"I love you too mother. I miss you too."

"Wolf." She repeatedly chanted. She then started to ask many trivial questions and said many stories of her hunt for men on a "free and easy quest for love".

"Mother, when can I see you?" I said almost desperate.

"Just a little bit more Wolf, I'm sorry for asking you this. I'll come for you okay."

"Hmm."

"I love you my beautiful Wolfram. I'll see you soon."

"Yes mother, I love you too." A beep ended our conversation.

Feeling relieved and overwhelmingly happy, I started to explore the room more. I then switched on the lights of the room and closed the huge curtains. Then, I saw a door which was leading to a tiled bathroom, a huge one, with a steam shower, a wide mirror with a sink full of variety of bath and body products, and a ginormous plunge bath. Deciding to go for a quick shower before going to bed, I took off all my clothes and entered the steam bath. After a few minutes, I draped a bathrobe and went out of the bathroom. I went straight to the wardrobe and it was full of negligées. I blushed as more of them was too thin and see-through. Since my other clothes were still not here, I don't want to reuse my dirty clothes nor to sleep naked. With a sigh, I rummaged for a 'normal' looking nightgown. 

* * *

><p>A silhouette was manifested suspiciously lurking in the dark of the night, through the halls and suddenly appeared few feet in front of the four-poster bed of Wolfram's. Feeling agitated, he opened his eyes. He tried to move and sit up but he can't, feeling that his whole body suddenly froze, he remained lying still on his back. He then spotted the silhouette giving away its glinting glasses.<p>

_I can't move. Murata? _Wolfram thought as Murata slowly decreased the distance between them. As Murata came nearer the more atrocious Wolfram felt.

He panicked as the bespectacled boy was already on top of him. He felt like that the Murata in front of him was not like the one he met just a few hours ago. The Murata he knew was calm and collected but this one was like someone who had saw a prey to be eaten. Wolfram then felt cold fingers below his chin, he felt himself shiver, his head then was force to tilt on the other side leaving the side of his neck exposed. Murata slowly lowered his head to the exposed neck, he opened his mouth revealing sharp fangs. Wolfram closed his eyes shut as he felt the sharp fangs on his skin suddenly feeling so terrified.

"Yuu –" Wolfram muttered as the double-doors were knocked open revealing a panting and furious Yuuri. Wolfram shot his head towards the door relieved that the other vampire showed up while Murata looked that he had expected that to happen. When Yuuri saw Murata on top of Wolfram, his eyes turned red slits.

"That's enough. How dare you touch my **bride**. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you if you touch Wolfram." With rage evident in every word he said.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Von Bielefeld." Murata said as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. "I don't have a bride, so I was just –" he paused dramatically as Wolfram thought whether he was crying or not. " –in the mood to indulge in something." He said lightly chuckling as Yuuri kicking him out of the room.

"Get out, what do you mean no bride? Just go back to Shinou!"

"Aww, don't be like that Shibuya." He said in a singsong voice as he walked through the halls.

Yuuri advanced towards Wolfram who was currently looking at him. He helped the blond to sit up which Wolfram gladly accepted.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he observed that the blond who was sweating furiously and still breathing hard.

"Why? Why would Murata.."

"You're unaware of the situation. He went crazy because of your scent."

"I smell?!" Feeling slightly offended he glared. _But I just bathe. _Wolfram thought.

"Yeah I noticed it too, when I first met you." Yuuri said as he sat on the bed, he looked straight to Wolfram's eyes but to the blonde's surprise, the usual black orbs had become red slits. Wolfram suddenly blushed unknowingly feeling that the vampire in front of him seemed to be different. "If I suck your blood, I can become a fully-developed vampire." Yuuri extended his hand toward the blonde's cheek, inching closer towards the red-faced blond and he whispered. "You're a very fine boy."

"Wha –" Wolfram muttered as he bashfully tried to remove Yuuri's hand from his cheek and trying to break their eye contact.

"And that's why your blood is mine."

"Don't treat me like a food! Just get out!" Wolfram said with his face still red, he then tried to shove Yuuri.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

With that Yuuri started to fall but before he would, he took a hold of a fabric which helped to break his fall to the floor. Yuuri fell with a thump.

"Ah, it hurts." Trying to ease the pain in his butt, Yuuri noticed the soft fabric at his hand. It was pink. "Eh?" he blinked as his black orbs returned.

"You wimp!" Wolfram roared with his face flushed like his nightgown. Yuuri nervously looked up at the fuming blond only to see a half-naked red faced Wolfram.

"Wha –!" Yuuri stuttered as he too blushed seeing the blond pale upper body.

"Get out, you perverted wimp!" Wolfram yelled still his face red while kicking Yuuri out of the room.

"Wa –it! What are you wearing!" Yuuri yelled too, red faced too like Wolfram.

"Just get out!" Wolfram then had kicked Yuuri out of the room. He closed and locked the double-doors as he rushed towards the bed lying face down. He could still feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and the beating of his heart won't calm down.

"Damn that wimp." He muttered before falling asleep. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **new update! thank you for reading and thank you too for the reviews. sorry if it's short like the other chapters~xP. Review review~


End file.
